Lily Fox 2-The Return
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: (Sequel to Lily Fox) Two years after Lily decided to leave to find herself, the Fantastic family discover they didn't know her as well as they thought they did when they receive an unexpected call. The family finds Lily changed and withdrawn, so unlike herself. The events of the two years between Lily and Johnny are slowly revealed as they discover and learn more about Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~Two Years Later~

 _Bring…ring…ring…_

"I got it!" Sue Richards hollered just as she picked up the handset. "Hello?"

" _Hello, is this the Richards residence?"_

"Yes," Sue responded as she put a hand on her protruding stomach.

" _Ah good, I'm calling from the London Hospital in regards to Lily Fox,"_ the nurse on the other end of the call said.

"Lily?" Sue said as she leaned against the wall with fear and sent a message to Reed via cell phone, "What happened?"

" _Well, in short, she jumped into a burning building to save a child and sustained injuries. It happened several days ago and we just received your information recently."_

"Sue?" Reed said as he came up behind her.

She turned towards him, "It's Lily, she's in the hospital."

"Lily? Let me have the phone," Reed said as he gently took the phone from his wife and put an arm around her.

" _Yes, this is Mr. Richards."_

" _Of course, we will be there as soon as possible. Thank you,"_ Reed before he hung up.

"Reed?"

He turned to Sue, "Pack your bags. We're going to London."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later in London Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sue and Reed stood outside of the window to Lily's room. They looked inside to see Lily's back to them. Hints of large bandages peeked out from her gown.

"Mr. Richards?" A voice called to them and they turned to see a young man coming towards them.

"Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Tallas. I'm Lily's doctor," the man introduced himself.

Reed nodded, "What happened exactly?"

"Someone lit an apartment building on fire. Lily was on her way back home when it happened. Once she got there, she found that there was a young child still in the building. She went in there, found the child, and tried to get out. But unfortunately, the fire blocked her way and she figured the only out was to go up through several floors. That's how she got the burns on her back and on one of her arms," the doctor explained.

"And the child?" Reed asked.

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry. The child was already dead before Lily got there."

"Oh god," Sue whispered.

Reed took Sue into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Does she know?" Sue asked.

"The child was declared dead at the scene before she passed out," The doctor said as he nodded in confirmation.

Reed looked at him, "Is there anything else we need to know before we go in?"

Dr. Tallas nodded, "Lily won't talk at all. She hasn't spoken since she woke up. We've had a counselor come to see her, but still nothing."

Reed nodded, "When can we take her home?"

"In about two days time," he responded.

"Thank you."

The doctor nodded before he turned and walked away.

"Oh Reed," Sue whispered.

"I know, let's go see her," Reed replied.

He opened the door to Lily's room and they stepped in. They walked around the bed. Sue's eyes filled with tears as she saw Lily's pale and expressionless face.

"Lily," Sue whispered.

No response came from her. Only when Sue stepped into Lily's eyesight did they get a reaction. As soon as Lily saw Sue, she burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A day later, Reed and Sue entered Lily's apartment. Reed dropped the packing boxes just inside the doorway.

"Look at this Reed," Sue pointed to a paper filled wall. The wall was filled with sketches of different people, all of the members of the Fantastic Four.

"I didn't know she could draw. She's very good," Reed commented as he eyed one that had both him and Sue embracing one another.

Sue shook her head and agreed, "I didn't know either."

She walked up to the desk that sat under the sketches, and sat in the chair69. Reed stood next to her, getting a closer look. She picked up an opened envelope and took a peek inside.

"She got her GED!" Sue exclaimed in surprise, pulling out the official document and showing it to Reed.

"When did she…oh, just a few months after she left," Reed commented. He bent down and looked through a few other envelopes and picked one up that caught his attention. He whistled low as he read it.

"What?" Sue asked.

He twisted his wrist to show her, "She's graduating in a month from a two year art school."

Sue leaned back with widened eyes, "I don't understand. Why didn't she tell us about any of this?"

Reed shook his head as he turned and leaned back against the desk, "I think we just realized how much we barely knew her. She wasn't with us for two weeks and yet we accepted her into the family without reason."

"She probably didn't trust us as much as we thought she did," Sue said.

Reed disagreed, "No, I think she does. Otherwise, we would never have been on her emergency contact list."

Sue sighed, "What do we do now?"

"We take her home," Reed said as he stood up from his position against the desk. "She's still family."

Sue agreed. She got up from the chair and went over to pick up one of the packing boxes and turned to Reed, "Then let's get started. She needs us and we need to show her we still care."

Reed grinned and together they started packing.

 **Few Hours Later**

The sound of the masking tape closing over the last box signified the end. Reed sighed as he stood up from his crouched position, his spine crackling along the way. Sue giggled from her spot on the stripped bed.

"Don't tell me you're becoming an old man now, Reed," Sue teased.

Reed laughed, "Never my dear, never."

He dropped the packing tape on the box and went over to Sue. Putting his hands on the bed on each side of her, he leaned down and kissed her. Just then the bell rang. Reed groaned into her mouth and pulled back.

"Saved by the bell," he whispered.

Sue laughed as Reed went to open the door to reveal two men.

"You guys needed some moving done overseas?" One of the men asked.

Reed nodded, "Everything except for the bed."

"Alright, just need you to fill this out. Where you want it to go, your information, and all that," He said as he gave Reed the clipboard. "We'll start putting all this into the truck."

Reed nodded and let them in. He sat next to Sue and started to fill in the information as the other two men picked up boxes and left the room. Soon Reed finished with the filling of information and the room was cleared of everything minus the bed and a bag for Lily.

"That's it," One of the men said.

Reed nodded and pulled Sue up, "Thanks."

"No problem. It should be at your place in about a week barring any problems," He replied.

"Great," Reed said as the men left. He turned to Sue, "Ready to go back?"

Sue nodded, "I'm anxious to get back to Lily."

"As am I."

Minutes later, they were back in the car and on their way to the hospital.


End file.
